


I bought the bank

by Garance



Series: My english works [26]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Translation in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Clark is back home, and Bruce is here too.





	I bought the bank

I bought the bank

 

Clark had a hard time not feeling cramped in his suit in front of Batman. He had almost killed him no later than that morning and had badly reminded him that he had died because of him, which was not true anymore. He was going to have to find a way to redeem himself if he did not want to live with that on the conscience for the rest of his life. Fortunately he had gone to save civilians instead of staying with Bruce, he would have become crimson very quickly. And when he returned, he was already busy with the Mother Box, no time to ask questions or feel uncomfortable. He took a big impact when the boxes parted, but it was not really him that worried him, the cyborg, no, the boy must surely be in a worse condition than him.

 

''I take it back, I want to die...'' He says in a joking tone

''My toe hurts... By what law of physics can my toes hurt ?'' The boy joked with him, he was fine

''Children. I work with children." The warrior declared, well below their platform

 

________________

 

"I can not thank you enough for everything you did."

''I only corrected an error.''

"How did you get the house back from the bank ?"

"I bought the bank."

''The whole bank ?''

"It's like a reflex for me."

 

Clark was really puzzled now, Bruce put his hand on his back and they returned to continue helping Martha and Lois. He wondered why Bruce's heartbeat had accelerated, did he still feel sorry for what had happened between them ? He really had to find a way to get Bruce to stop blaming himself, he did in a very short time so why did not Bruce get it ?

 

_________

 

Clark woke up softly, more than three hours of sleep would have pleased him. He was in the middle of his bed. It was weird. He remembered having negotiated with Bruce for at least half an hour to make him stay to sleep. Lois had left and there was no room left, so he had forced Bruce to sleep with him. But now he was alone in his bed, he felt once again in the box, those four wooden boards that had seen him come back to life. He got up and dressed, before leaving his mother's house. Clark huffed, he really liked being alive, Diana had told him that was Bruce's idea, surprising him more than his own return to life. He spotted his guest thanks to his heartbeat, a few miles from here, his car was still there yet, Bruce Wayne was an incredible character.

 

Clark went to Smallville's cemetery to find Bruce in front of his grave. He stood behind him and waited, analyzing the situation and trying not to flinch in front of his grave, and the one of his father Jonathan, a lot of remorse came up, and a dull pain took place in his skin. Bruce shivered, touching the stele and following the outline of the letters carved into the stone. Clark Joseph Kent. Clark felt bad all of a sudden and knelt beside Bruce and put his hand on his back, a ball stuck in his throat when he realized that Bruce was crying. He took the man in his arms and his impulses controlled him, he kissed Bruce and flew with him to the farm, to go back to sleep with him in his arms.

 

The End


End file.
